


birthday

by lunavva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavva/pseuds/lunavva
Summary: Cas asks Dean what he wants for his birthday.





	birthday

“Dean,” Cas says over dinner. “What do you want for your birthday?”

Dean takes a bite of the burger Cas had cooked for him an hour ago. “For the writers to recognize you as a main character and give a shit about your storyline.”

Cas grins, because he is allowed to experience joy. “Me too. Birthday blowjob?”

“Of course.”

And there was lots of kinky sex that night because there were no queer-baiting producers to stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus: all the women stay alive for longer than 3 episodes
> 
> i hope this isn't too controversial :)))


End file.
